degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S1, Episode 2: The Ivy Brunch
FADE IN: INT. CONSTANCE-LUNCHROOM-DAY It's a dark and stormy morning over Constance School for Royals. All the buzz is about the murders of Ari and the professor. Ash and Lizzy sit in the corner eating sushi and drinking wine. LIZZY: I can't believe you killed them both. ASH: Believe it, babe. I don't have time for people who hurt my friends. Lizzy smiles. LIZZY: Anyway, have you seen or heard from Sarah. ASH: Last I heard she was on the verge of a breakdown because her poor wittle boyfriend is dead. Oh boo-hoo. There are more pressing things at hand than the death of your poory endowed boyfriend. Get over it. LIZZY: Ouch, Ice Queen. ASH: Oh honey, I am Ice. LIZZY: Hmm. So any news about Kaylin? Is our former washed out "friend" dead yet? ASH: Don't know, don't care. And besides, we weren't friends with that girl. She lost all cred when she befriended GEGI. LIZZY: Honey, I'm eating don't remind me of that trainwreck.girls laugh GEGI runs up to them. ASH: Oh god, speaking of food... GEGI: Ash, Lizzy have you guys heard about the murders? ASH: We weren't born this morning GEGI, we heard. GEGI: It's so sad isn't it? LIZZY: Eh, not really. Who cares. GEGI: Why are you guys so cold? LIZZY & ASH: Because we're Ice. GEGI: Welll I just wanted to know if you guys are still coming to the meeting with Professor Groto tonight? ASH: Well I guess. Nothing good on TV tonight. Are you going Lizzy? LIZZY: I'm on my period so yeah. GEGI: See you guys then. skips away ASH (sarcastically): Hehehe, can't wait! EXT. FOREST-CONTINUED Deep in the forest, right outside the trenches, Yazzy and Kaylin are wondering around. The forest is a very dangerous area. It's where the Satsujin-sha live. KAYLIN: Why are we here again? YAZZY: We're meeting someone who can help us. KAYLIN: The only thing that could help me now is alcohol and a man. YAZZY: Well it is a man. He's an old friend. KAYLIN: It's not Shiki is it? YAZZY: Shiki be basic. So no. KAYLIN: Good. Because I don't have time for any of that right now. A noise is heard in the bushes. KAYLIN: What was that? YAZZY: Quiet. Another noise is made. YAZZY: Show yourself! And out of the bushes comes Kieran and Xav, the leaders of the Satsujin-sha. KAYLIN: Oh my god! It's...it's... KIERAN (speaks in a sexy British accent): It? No, I don't like It. Not formal and not very friendly. I go by Kieran. Nice to meet you to doll. KAYLIN: You're the leader of the Satsujin-sha. You're a mass murderer and a thief. You deserve to be in jail. KIERAN: Not very friendly this one, is she love? YAZZY: Enough with the crap Kieran. We need your help. KIERAN: I sensed that in our conversation last night. KAYLIN: Wait...he is who you were talking too last night? KIERAN: She likes it when I talk dirty to her. YAZZY: You know what? Stop right now. We have work to do. We need to take down the Royals aka the daughters of Shiki. KIERAN: Shiki? King of this whole bloody Kingdom? You must be crazy. What did he ever do to you? KAYLIN: He and his rat daughters kicked me out just because apparently my ancestors were Satsujin-sha! So I want Ash Shiki and Lizzy Kato's HEADS on my mantle and come hell or high water it will HAPPEN! KIERAN: Ouch. Well if I'm gonna allow you to take advantage of me, it comes with a price. KAYLIN: Oh for the love of how much do you want? KIERAN: We'll see sweetpea, we'll see. Xav? XAV: Yes sir? KIERAN: Call the troops and ready them. I think it's time to attack Constance School of Royals. We strike dawn tomorrow. And also take our guests into the camp. M'ladies will need a comfortable place to sleep. XAV: Yes sir. Xav takes Kaylin and they head for the camp. YAZZY: You're a great actor. KIERAN: Have to be, love. YAZZY: So what do you really have up your sleeve. KIERAN: I told you to wait. I was heading into town this morning. YAZZY: Expect me to believe that? KIERAN: Yes love. Because you believe anything I say. I don't know I think you might have a thing for me. YAZZY: And what would make you think that? KIERAN: Heartbeat increases. Jitters. All symptoms you're displaying right now and all are symptoms of arousal. Kieran leans closer to Yazzy and in the heat of passion they kiss. They kiss harder and harder and fall to the ground. INT. CONSTANCE-BASEMENT-CONTINUED The princesses, Queen Tori, and Dani sit in the basement ready to practice. DANI: Thank you ladies for coming and welcome. ASH: Yeah, yeah can we make this quick? LIZZY: Seriously please? I think my period is over. QUEEN TORI: Ladies, enough. Listen to Professor Goro. You might learn something. And lord knows you need it. DANI: Thank you, your highness. Now, in order to defeat a subhuman you must remember three things: use your wits, be aware of your surroundings, and be persistent. Fight as hard as you can. Enter Damian who comes running into the room. DAMIAN: I am so sorry I'm late, Professor Goro. DANI: It's ok, dear. Take a seat. ASH: Um...last time I checked, princesses were girls. DAMIEN: And last time I checked, princesses had class. You and Lizzy can exit now. GEGI chuckles. DANI: Ladies, Damien, please quiet down. This is not a class just for princesses. We can have a little prince in hear as well. ASH: Ughh god. I get a rash just seeing him. GEGI: I'm sure the feeling is mutual. Ash gives GEGI a dirty look. DANI: Now as I was saying, remember those three things when you fight off a subhuman. Now give me a minute to go a get a glider. I'll show you what you will ride on as you fight them off. Dani goes to open the door and sees girls running around frantically and catches Sarah. DANI: Sarah what is going on? SARAH: The Satsujin-sha! They're attacking us tomorrow morning. We just received word! The princesses gasp. DANI: Well...looks like your training is going to be put to the ultimate test. EXT. CONSTANCE-COURTYARD-NIGHT Lizzy, all dressed up, is standing on the corner of the building as GEGI walks by. GEGI: Lizzy what are you doing? LIZZY: Quiet. I'm waiting for someone. GEGI: Do you usually wait for someone dressed like that? LIZZY: This person is special. Now keep moving along. Hey, see you tomorrow when we fight off the Satsujin-sha! If any luck, you'll die! smiles GEGI: Goodnight, Lizzy. walks away. Time passes and Lizzy's suitor has yet to arrive. She begins to leave when she knocks into Niall. LIZZY: What where you're going, jerk-off! NIALL: I'm sorry I didn't see you. Lizzy looks up. She didn't realize how handsome he was. Niall smiles. LIZZY: You know...I'm sorry it was my fault. NIALL: No worries. I'm Niall. LIZZY: Lizzy. Lizzy Kato. NIALL: Princess, wow! Lizzy laughs. LIZZY: It's...no big deal. NIALL: Well...um I'll see you later Lizzy. smiles. LIZZY: Yeah...she you later. smiles. Could this be the beginning of a beautiful romance? FADE OUT. '''Spoilers from Midnight Reign, Episode 3: Once Upon A Secret *In a special flashback episode, we learn some secrets of the princesses shortly before they came to Constance. *Ash is the center of a court scandal that could jeopardize her lineage. *Queen Tori experiences a personal tragedy. *Lizzy's boyfriend is supposedly killed in battle which causes her to lash out but the truth may be even more grim. *GEGI receives word of something that could seriously jeopardize her friendship with Kaylin. Category:Blog posts